Little Audrey
Little Audrey is a classic series of cartoon short films first made in 1947 by Seymour Kneitel and Bill Tytla. From 1947 to 1958, Famous Studios produced 16 shorts for Paramount Pictures. Why It Rocks #Paramount animation in its purest form. #The cute and playful five-year-old tomboy, Little Audrey was the most adorable character. #The character of Little Audrey had her cuteness and tomboyishness. #Rich, bright and colorful animation, for the micro-budget standards. #Very meticulous and beautifully drawn backgrounds. #Mae Questel sounds great, as she voices the most huggable tomboy, Little Audrey. #*Even Little Audrey's high-pitched, squeaky voice sounds totally cute, using her thick New York City accent. #Little Audrey's trademark laugh was so adorable. #Little Audrey's most iconic 1930s tomboyish outfit was extremely cute. #*Including a little blue dress with puffed sleeves, white ankle socks, and of course, the most famous footwear for every all-American tomboy: a pair of very shiny black Mary Jane shoes. #**Even Little Audrey's iconic 1930s outfit, was pure adorable, like Olive Oyl's cutesy 1950s outfit. #Little Audrey's character design is very cute. #"Little Audrey Says" was a very cute, jazzy theme song. #Very beautiful sexy moments, with Little Audrey adorably shows the audiences her bloomers. #*The sexiest and most beautiful moment of the series, was Little Audrey shows the audience her bare shoulder, as she almost shows the audience taking off her dress and her bloomers. #Like Bugs Bunny of Warner Bros., Mickey Mouse of Disney and Walter Lantz's Woody Woodpecker of Universal, Little Audrey was Paramount's biggest megastar of slapstick comedy cartoons. #Since the Little Audrey cartoons became successful on the silver screen, most of the Little Audrey cartoons was aired on TV in the first-run syndication, and became more successful in television history. #Little Audrey let every old-fashioned childhood fly up into the sky. #The 1930s-style gags, jokes and slapstick comedy moments are brilliantly set for the '30s standards. #It dramatically fit in slapstick, physical comedy, urban fantasy, surreal humor and the wacky cartoon fun. #Colorful visuals. #Tex Avery-style gags and jokes are impressive. #She was the Paramount icon. #Bright special effects. #Clever use of Squash & Stretch to make the zany-type animation more credible. #It follows the immersive Chuck Jones-esque slapstick and Bob Clampett-style humor. #Since she stole the show in her debut cartoon, "Santa's Surprise" (a Christmas-themed cartoon), Little Audrey quickly became famous among the all-American men. #Best writing. #The Little Audrey series was perfectly made, for the shoestring budget. #Most exciting scenes, including Little Audrey magically shrinks herself by using her magical imagination, in "Goofy Goofy Gander". #Paramount's got the right tool of the very zany, cartoony slapstick comedy. #One of the cutest tomboys in the animated cartoon universe. #It had some cutesy heartwarming moments, including Little Audrey adorably feeding the zoo animals with the water fountain in "Law and Audrey". #Beautiful orchestration soundtrack. #*The orchestral instrumental version of the adorable, jazzy Little Audrey theme song, was stunning. #It is more entertaining than most of the Paramount slapstick comedy shorts. #Like Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry, the slapstick cartoon comedy at its best. #With the success of the Little Audrey franchise, it quickly gained toys, comic books, musical feature films and television programs. However, the very first television program in the Little Audrey franchise, was actually a spin-off series for Netflix, called Harvey Girls Forever!, which was originally entitled Harvey Street Kids, featuring the very childish descendant of Little Audrey. #This series was set in the 1930s New York City. This is why Little Audrey lived in her apartment building (except for few of these cartoons). #Hilarious comedy references. Bad Qualities #Surprisingly, the Little Audrey cartoons was actually released under the Noveltoons series. #Unlike Disney, Warner Bros. and MGM, Little Audrey didn't get an Oscar. #Some of these scenes from this cartoon series are disturbing, including the song, "Tummy Ache Blues", in Butterscotch and Soda, and the scene in Fishing Tackler, where the truant officer nearly caught Little Audrey with a fishing pole. #"Hold the Lion Please" was a highly-hated Little Audrey cartoon, which received most negative reviews. #Few stereotypical scenes. Reception Little Audrey is one of the cutest animated franchises in the world and is still widely popular today. It received best ratings and positive reviews, calling "Little Audrey was America's cutest tomboy, with three pigtails, a cute 1930s-style tomboyish outfit, white ankle socks and her adorable pair of the very polished black Mary Jane shoes". Category:Cartoons Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Animation Category:Controversial Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:1940s programs Category:1950s programs Category:Slapstick shows Category:Cute shows Category:Kids' Shows